


Bring it Back

by JkWriter



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Celestial Spirits - Freeform, Illegal Magic, Leo the Lion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recreational magic use was illegal. Simply owning a Zodiac key could warrant jail time, but she couldn't part with it, with him. Because they made a promise to bring magic back to the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring it Back

She learned early on in her existence that no matter what happened, the keys would always end up in her hands. No matter where she lived, what her name was, or what her story happened to be, the keys always found their way back to her. 

In her most recent lifetime, she had been confused at first. Magic was no longer commercially used. Mages were registered and using magic outside of designated areas was illegal. So to find a key, not only any key but a Zodiac key, was unheard of.

Lucy leaned down and lifted up the golden key from the forest floor.The seven year old smiled, eyes wide in excitement as she identified the symbol. The key was that of Leo the Lion. She couldn’t contain her excitement about having not only a key, but the most powerful of the Zodiacs. 

While the seven year old knew she wasn’t supposed to, she couldn’t help but lock her door that night and pull out the key. Lucy held out the key and started, 

“Open Gate of the Lion, Leo!” She cried out, moving the key how she had seen people do in the movies. 

At first, nothing happened. She frowned, thinking that maybe she wasn’t meant to be a wizard. Maybe she didn’t hold magical power, but before she could be disapointed a bright light filled the room. She covered her eyes, blocking out the brightness.

\--

Loke stepped out from the light. It had been years since his key was last used, he had begun to think his gate beckoning him was a mistake. The familiar pull of magic is what drove him forward. 

Hiding behind her hands was a young girl. He noticed brown eyes looking out between fingers, blonde hair falling in wisps across her face. His eyes widened as he realized just who this little girl was. 

It wasn’t hard to tell he was the first spirit she had summoned. How she came across his key he didn’t know. From is knowledge, the world today was different than it once was. Magic was seen as a mistake rather than blessing and those who could use it were monitored by the government. 

He bowed, eliciting a giggle from the young girl. 

“Hello, Miss Lucy. My name is Leo the Lion, would you like to make a contract?” 

Lucy lowered her hands, eyes furrowed in confusion. 

“Leo the Lion… How do you know my name?”

“You may call me Loke, Miss. And I’m a Celestial Spirit, of course I know my Masters, or Mistresses name.”

Lucy didn’t seem convinced, but she nodded. 

“Alright then, let’s make a contract!” The little girl took Loke’s hand and pulled him to her bed. She sat down and motioned for him to do the same. “Magic isn’t exactly allowed anymore, so we’ll have to be careful.” She whispered. 

“I’m fine with that. Do you have any conditions?” 

“Can you help bring magic back? I read books about times when magic was allowed and everyone was happy… I wanna be part of a guild like in L. H. Dragneel’s books!”

A smile came across Loke’s face. 

“L. H. Dragneel, huh? Have you read all her books?” 

The girl shook her head. 

“Only the ones not about magic. My mom says I shouldn’t read the ones about Fairy Tail because they could be considered dangerous, but I wanna read them! I heard it was about L. H. Dragneel’s time in Fairy Tail!” 

The excitement levels in her voice only rose as she talked about Fairy Tail. 

Just like the old Lucy. 

“I can’t promise I can bring the magic back, but together I’m sure we can try.” Her eyes lit up. “Now first things first, I must know, where did you find my key?” 

“It was in the forest near my home. I’m not supposed to go alone because Mama says it’s dangerous but I wanted to go on an adventure. It was just lying on the ground so I took it. Does that mean I stole?” 

“Of course not. No one owned the key until you found it. It’s yours now.” 

Lucy looked down at the key with a sense of wonder. 

“Will we be able to find more?” 

Loke thought about it. 

With the new laws concerning magic there were hardly any Celestial contracts. Only a few and those were only with the silver keys. To say the Zodiac’s had been surprised when his gate appeared would be an understatement. 

“I’m sure we can find all twelve of the Zodiac keys and then some. But it won’t be for a while.” Lucy began pouting. “You’re young, you need to grow your strength in order to summon all of us. We’ll work on that, so one day you can be the best Celestial Spirit Wizard there is.”

“And you’ll be my partner?” 

“I will for now, but trust me when I say that one day you’ll find someone even better to be your partner. They’ll understand your every move and nothing will hold you back.”

“Until then.” She saved, holding out her hand. 

Loke took it and gave it a shake, sealing their contract. 

“Until then.” 

Recreational magic use may have been illegal, and she may be without Fairy Tail, but Lucy Heartfilia was not alone. By her side stood the strongest Zodiac spirit and together, they would work to bring magic back to the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back intending for it to be a chapter fic but this was as far as it ever got.


End file.
